Lorenzo St. John
Lorenzo, bardziej znany jako Enzo, był charyzmatyczną, lecz udręczoną postacią z przeszłości Damona. Po ponad pięćdziesięciu latach w ośrodku Augustine, odzyskał wolność i spotykał dawnego przyjaciela Damona, którego obarczał za wiele lat cierpienia. Wczesne lata życia Enzo został pojmany tuż po opuszczeniu Europy Wschodniej w czasie II Wojny Światowej przez dr Whitmore'a. Przez dziesięć lat musiał znosić tortury, jakie serwował mu doktor. Przez pewien okres był obeserwowany przez członkinię Augustine, której zadaniem było spisywanie notatek na temat jego zachowania. Maggie James, bo tak się thumb|left|Lorenzo i Maggie podczas swoich rozmów.nazywała owa kobieta, była jedyną osobą, na której w tamtym czasie Enzo zależało. Choć nigdy nie zdjęła bransoletki z werbeną ani nie podchodziła za blisko, dużo z nim rozmawiała. Wytworzyła się między nim więź. Lorenzo zakochał się w niej z wzajemnością. Dziewczyna nie mogła znieść tortur, jakim był poddawany Enzo, więc pewnego dnia wymyśliła, że wystarczy, aby mężczyzna zmienił ją w wampira - wtedy go uwolni i razem będą mogli rozpocząć wspólne życie. Choć Lorenzo nie marzył o niczym innym i kochał ją najbardziej na świecie, użył podstępu. Kiedy zbliżyła się do krat, zerwał jej bransoletkę z werbeną i zahipnotyzował, aby odeszła.thumb|Enzo w celi. Kobieta znika, a Enzo od tamtej pory czuje pustkę. Jest bardzo samotny i pogrążony w żalu, aż pewnego dnia Damon Salvatore zostaje uwięziony w instytucie z powodu Josepha Salvatore, który "sprzedaje" wampira w zamian za pieniądze. W więzieniu Lorenzo zaprzyjaźnia się z Damonem - rozmawiają o swojej przeszłości i przyszłości. Kiedy Enzo i Salvatore są u kresu wytrzymałości, planują ucieczkę. Jeden z nich będzie pił codzienną porcję krwi drugiego przez cały rok, tak aby podczas pokazu doktora mógł uciec i uwolnić przyjaciela. Ten, który wygra w papier, kamień, nożyce będzie odpowiadał za ich wydostanie. thumb|left|Damon zostawia Lorenzo podczas pożaru.Szczęście sprzyjało Damonowi. Podczas imprezy z okazji Sylwestra w Whitmore, Salvatore uwalnia się z łańcuchów, po czym wydłubuje oczy swemu oprawcy - doktorowi Whitmore. Żądny zemsty wampir zabija wszystkich, niechcący powodując pożar. Lorenzo przez cały czas tkwi w klatce i niecierpliwi się. W końcu Damon podbiega do klatki, z zamiarem uwolnienia przyjaciela. Jego wysiłki spełzają na niczym, ponieważ pręty nasączone są werbeną. Po kilku bezskutecznych próbach, Salavtore przeprasza Enzo, wyłącza swoje emocje i odchodzi, zostawiając Lorenzo na pewną śmierć. Sezon 5 W I Know What You Did Last Summer, wygłodniały Lorenzo goni Megan King przez dom Whitmore, atakuje ją, po czym wyrzuca z okna drugiego piętra. Wes Maxfield podpisuje akt zgonu, na którym pisze, że było to samobójstwo, aby ukryć atak wampira Augustine. W Handle with Care, Dr Maxfield pod przymusem wyjawia Caroline, że Augustine ma wampira i to on (Enzo) odpowiada za śmierć Megan. thumb|Enzo poznaje Elenę.W The Cell okazuje się, że Lorenzo przeżył pożar - jeden z naukowców, którzy przeżyli wyciągnął go z klatki, aby nadal mieć obiekt do badań. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Eleną, przedstawia się jako "12144", po czym mówi, że nazywa się Enzo, po czym odwraca się i cicho nuci jakąś piosenkę. Gilbert patrzy na niego w szoku, ponieważ według opowieści Damona wampir nie powinien żyć. Można przypuszczać, że determinacja Lorenzo do ucieczki z ośrodka powoli zaczyna zanikać, a on sam nie wierzy, że kiedykolwiek może jeszcze zaznać wolności. thumb|left|Lorenzo powraca.W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Enzo zostaje ocucony przez dr Maxfielda, który mówi, iż daje mu jednodniową przepustkę i że ma chyba jakieś niedokończone sprawy z Damonem Salvatore. Wes wpuszcza do jego krwi truciznę, która ma być polisą ubezpieczeniową, że wampir do niego wróci - inaczej krew krążąca w jego ciele zatrzyma się. Zadaniem Lorenzo jest rozproszenie uwagi Damona i Stefana oraz jego własna zemsta na starszym Salvatorze. Gdy Stefan, Aaron i Damon wchodzą do sali, w której miał być Wes, widzą tylko Enzo, beztrosko siedzącego na jednym z krzeseł. Kiedy Aaron pyta, czy ktoś mógłby mu to wyjaśnić, Lorenzo mówi, że czekał na opowiedzenie swojej historii siedemdziesiąt lat. W trakcie jej przedstawiania, Stefan i Damon zaczynają rozmawiać o telefonie od Wesa, co tak denerwuje Enzo, że wyrywa przyklejone do ziemi krzesło i ciska nim przed siebie. Gdy kończy swoją opowieść, mówi, że idzie zwilżyć gardło i zaraz wraca. Po powrocie Stefan, Damon i Aaron chcą wykonać ich plan B, jednak Enzo mówi, że starszy Salvatore musi zostać, ponieważ zna wszystkie jego sekrety. Damon proponuje thumb|Enzo budzi się w laboratorium akademickim.Lorenzo, żeby się pogodzili, znaleźli Elenę i razem zabili Wesa, jednak Enzo wyrzuca go przez okno. Przez pewien czas biją się, jednak trucizna w organizmie Lorenzo zatrzymuje jego serce. Damon ratuje go, podając mu antidotum, które znajduje w akademickim laboratorium Maxfilda. Starszy Salvatore wyjawia mu dlaczego go zostawił, jak się czuł i czy kiedykolwiek o tym myślał. Lorenzo nie wybacza Damonowi pozostawienia go w ośrodku Augustine, zamiast tego zarzuca mu, że był, jest i na zawsze będzie potworem. thumb|left|Enzo u Damona.W The Devil Inside, Enzo pojawia się, kiedy Aaron chce zamknąć drzwi do swojego pokoju. Wampir porywa go, mówiąc, iż jest tobą osobą, której szukał. Kiedy Damon wraca do domu, zauważa Lorenzo, siedzącego beztrosko na jednym z foteli, popijając bourbon. Przed nim, na dywanie leży duży, czarny wór. Wampir wita się z Salvatore'em, mówiąc, że mają kilka spraw do załatwienia. W następnej scenie Lorenzo grzeje ręce przed kominkiem. Mówi, że lubi, jak na ironię, ogień, choć, zaważywszy na to, że miał w nim spłonąć, powinien go nienawidzić. Salavtore każe mu przejść do rzeczy. Enzo rozpina czarny worek, w którym jak się okazuje jest Aaron. Żywy. Damon jest zszokowany. Szczególnie dziwi go fakt, że Whitmore jeszcze żyje. Wampir mówi, że jest on ostatnim z całej przeklętej rodziny i trzeba go zabić. Enzo pyta go, czy sam ma to zrobić, czy Damon się skusi. thumb|Ostatnia rozmowa Enzo i Aarona.Salavtore próbuje się wymigać, pytając, czy jego kolega zrozumiałby gdyby powiedział, że to przyjaciel przyjaciela, ale Lorenzo nalega. Ostatecznie Damon jest zmuszony skręcić Enzo kark i hipnotyzuje Aarona, aby uciekał i nigdy nie wracał. Później Katherine (w ciele Eleny) zrywa ze starszym Salvatore, co sprawia, że diametralnie zmienia swój pogląd. Pod koniec odcinka widać Enzo, leżącego na jezdni. Aaron zatrzymuje auta i wychodzi ze środka. Podchodzi do wampira, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Damon rozmawia z Aaronem, tłumacząc mu, dlaczego go odnalazł. Na końcu mówi, że Elena uważa go za potwora i ma rację, po czym rzuca się na studenta. Enzo rzuca, że to jest właśnie Damon Salvatore, jakiego pamięta. W Total Eclipse of the Heart, Enzo pojawia się podczas rozmowy braci Salvatore na temat zachowania Damona. Ucinają sobie krótką pogawędkę, w której Lorenzo m. in. wypytuje Stefana o Wesa Maxfielda, mówiąc, że jest on kolejny na liście do zlikwidowania. Później Enzo wraz z Damonem idą do piwnicy, w której przetrzymują thumb|left|Enzo i Damon nad Dianą.dyrektorkę Whitmore College, Diane Freeman. Kobieta, prosi, aby ją wypuścili, jednak wampiry są nieugięte. Nawet, gdy mówi, iż ma dwójkę dzieci, oni nie zmieniają zdania. Oskarżają ją o zatuszowanie morderstwa na terenie kampusu, ale Diane nie przyznaje się do tego. Dopiero pod przymusem hipnozy Damona wyjawia prawdę. Gdy mężczyźni dowiadują się, że werbena nie krąży już w organizmie Freeman, wypytują ją o Wesa. Okazuje się, że kobieta nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jest Maxfield, ponieważ nie ma od niego wieści od dłuższego czasu. Damon z udawanym smutkiem oznajmia, że to wielka szkoda, bo sprawi to, że umrze. Enzo jednym ruchem skręca jej kark. Po tym wydarzeniu Lorenzo wybiera się do lasu, aby zakopać tam zwłoki ofiary. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się tam młodszy brat Damona, Stefan. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiają, ale kończy się na tym, że Stefan grozi Enzo, aby wyniósł się z miasta i więcej nie pokazywał - inaczej Salvatore go zabije. Lorenzo wyśmiewa go, jednak po chwili Stefan przygniata go do ziemi. Ostatecznie chłopak zostawia leżącego Enzo. Później Enzo wchodzi w korytarz, na którym rozmawiają Bonnie, Jeremy i Damon. Mówi Bennett kim jest, po czym w drastyczny sposób zmusza ją, aby zgodziła się im pomóc. Chłopak porywa przyrodniego brata Eleny, który ma być ich zabezpieczeniem. W czasie kiedy Bonnie pomaga młodej czarownicy Liv wykonać zaklęcie, Enzo telefonuje do Damona i straszy dziewczyny, że Jeremy będzie za chwilę martwy. Lorenzo rozmawia z zakładnikiem, po czym zakłada mu worek foliowy na głowę, aby go udusić. W tej samej chwili do pokoju wpada thumb|Lorenzo w lesie.Stefan i Katherine. Salvatore rzuca się na przyjaciela swojego brata, po czym trwają w zaciętej bójce. Nagle Enzo odrywa ostry odłamek drewna i rzuca nim w plecy Katherine, której jakoś udaje się uratować Jeremy'ego. Gdy przychodzi Damon, Lorenzo jak gdyby nigdy nic wstaje z podłogi, otrzepuje spodnie, klepie Stefana w ramię i mówi Damonowi, że ominęła go cała zabawa, po czym wychodzą. Potem Salvatore i Lorezno jadą do Richmond, gdzie ukrywa się Wes. Na miejscu czeka ich niespodzianka, ponieważ doktor nie jest sam. Otaczają go Podróżnicy, wypowiadający jakieś zaklęcia. Po chwili wampiry są obezwładnione, a Maxfield wstrzyka mu tajemniczą substancję. Po obudzeniu się, Damon opowiada Enzo, że szalony doktorek wstrzyknął mu do żył substancję, która sprawia, że wampiry zaczynają żywić się tylko i wyłącznie wampirami. W No Exit, Damon i Enzo udają się do domu pewnego farmera, ponieważ zdają sobie sprawę, iż Damon będzie potrzebowała wampirzej krwi. Prawdopodobnie Lorenzo karmi się na farmerze Johnie, a po nakarmieniu go swoją krwią, zabija go. W tym samym czasie Damon i Enzo oglądają jego dom. Lorenzo znajduje zdjęcie w ozdobnej ramce. Zakładają się, że żona odeszła od niego do pastora. Po chwili ich rozmowa schodzi na poważniejsze tematy. Z czasem budzi się zdezorientowany John. Nie wie, co się dzieje i co zrobili mu nieznajomi mężczyźni. Enzo krótko wyjaśnia mu, co się stało, że umarł, ale żyje, ponieważ miał jego krew w obiegu, kiedy zginął. Wampir daje mu torebkę thumb|left|Enzo wyjaśnia wszystko farmerowi.krwi, a John bierze ją i pije łapczywie aż do końca. Zszokowany pyta, co to było. Lorenzo odpowiada, że krew i chce przejść do innej części, ale farmer wydaje się wstrząśnięty informacją, że teraz pije ludzką krew. Okazuje się, że zakład wygrywa Damon, ponieważ żona farmera odeszła wiele lat temu do farmaceuty, a nie do pastora. Chwilę później Salvatore zabija nowo stworzonego krwiopijcę. Uspokaja się, ale wie, że za osiem godzin znowu będzie musiał dostać wampirzą krew. Próbują wyjść, ale okazuje się, iż przed domem farmera zebrał się cały legion Podróżników, wypowiadających jakieś zaklęcie. Wes informuje Enzo, że ich nie wypuszczą i poczekają, aż Salvatore rzuci mu się do gardła. Lorenzo dla bezpieczeństwa przykuwa go łańcuchami do fotela, po czym bierze telefon, i mimo protestów Damona, dzwoni do Stefana, licząc na jakąkolwiek pomoc. Zanim przybywają, Wes rani Enzo w tors, chcąc, aby Salvatore poczuł zapach wampirzej krwi. W jednej chwili Damon staje się niewyobrażalnie (nawet jak na wampira) silny i wyrywa łańcuchy. Następnie rzuca się na Enzo i karmi się na nim. Chociaż Lorenzo kilkakrotnie rozkazuje mu, aby przestał, ten nie reaguje. Nagle Damon wypluwa całą krew i krztusi się. Jak się okazuje, Podróżnicy sprawili, że krew Enzo go paliła. Wes daje mu alternatywę: albo zostać tu z Damonem i czekać na pewną śmierć, albo wyjść z nim, w zamian za przysługę. Ostatecznie Lorenzo się zgadza, do czego nakłania go Salvatore. W While You Were Sleeping, Lorenzo pojawia się w laboratorium, w którym przebywa Caroline, szukająca jakichkolwiek wskazówek na temat wirusa Eleny. Forbes odsłuchuje nagranie Wesa z dyktafonu, po czym jest przerażona - jad wilkołaka wzmaga kolejny etap wirusa. Lorenzo przedstawia się Caroline, po czym rozpoczynają krótką, ale treściwą rozmowę. Kiedy blondynka chce wyjść, Enzo powiadamia ją, że ma antidotum i dziwi się, że thumb|left|Enzo poznaje Caroline.nie jest ani trochę pod wrażeniem. Caroline zamiera, widząc nadzieję dla swojej przyjaciółki. Po chwili dzwoni do Stefana, aby go o tym powiadomić. Nie może powiedzieć wprost, że Enzo zakazał jej mówić, więc każe mu przyjechać na podany adres. Po kilku protestach Salvatore nie ma wybory i jedzie w wybrane miejsce. Caroline i Stefan udają się na obrzeża miasta. Tam czeka na nich Lorenzo. Wymieniają parę zdań. Po chwili cały trawnik zapełnia się Podróżnikami. Na czele grupy stoi Sloan, przedstawiająca się Stefanowi. Wyjaśnia mu, że Elena jest cenna także dla nich. Da mu antidota, jeżeli coś dla nich zrobi. Mianowicie potrzebują jego krwi, aby odnaleźć ostatniego sobowtóra. Salvatore dobrowolnie poddaje się zaklęciu, które ma znaleźć jego thumb|Lorenzo i Caroline jadą pozbyć się ostatniego sobowtóra Silasa.następcę. Przed tym Enzo wymienia parę zdań z Caroline. Można swobodnie uznać, że ją podrywa, zwracając uwagę na słowa, jakim się do nie zwraca. Później okazuje się, iż Sloan zamierzała "usmażyć" Stefanowi mózg, aby zabić jego sobowtóra, ale Forbes to przerywa to, obiecując coś w zamian. W tym samym czasie Lorenzo udaje się do Eleny i Damona, żeby przynieś im antidotum, zanim będzie za późno. Salvatore budzi się, po czym żartuje sobie z Caroline. Po chwili przychodzi Enzo, każący pośpieszyć się Caroline. Stefan nie wie, o co chodzi, więc przyjaciółka tłumaczy mu, iż zgłosiła się, aby pomóc Enzo z uporaniem się z ostatnim sobowtórem. Lorenzo nie zgadza się, kiedy Stefan proponuje, że sam pojedzie. W Rescue Me, Enzo przebywa w Atlacie z Caroline. Kiedy siedzą w kawiarni, dzwoni Sloan. Lorenzo wyprzedza Caroline i odbiera telefon. Sloan zakłada po ironicznym tonie wampira, że nie znaleźli jeszcze sobowtóra. Podróżniczka informuje ich, że nazywa się Tom Avery thumb|left|Enzo poznaje Caroline.i pracuje w Szpitalu Metropolitan w Atlancie. Caroline, która podsłuchiwała, wyrywa Enzo komórkę i pyta wzburzona, czy znowu połączyła się z umysłem Stefana. Enzo unosi brwi. Caroline grozi Sloan, że ją zabije, jeżeli zrobi to jeszcze raz, po czym rozłącza się. Później udają się do szpitala. Blondynka hipnotyzuje recepcjonistkę, aby zadzwoniła do kogoś, kto znam Toma. Kiedy mówi to Enzo on tylko siedzi na krześle. Zapada niezręczna cisza. Raz Enzo cały czas na nią patrzy. Po chwili wampir uśmiecha się. Caroline bierze do rąk gazetę i udaje, że zaczyna czytać. Podczas ich rozmowy przychodzi lekarz, pytający, czy to oni szukali Toma. Podrywają się z miejsc i przytakują. Doktor informuje ich, że Tom zniknął jakieś cztery miesiące temu i nikt nie wiem, gdzie teraz jest, po czym odchodzi. Caroline dzwoni do Stefana, aby mu o tym powiedzieć. Sloan odbiera telefon, a Care przekazuje jej, że cała psycho-wizja była fałszywa i rozkazuje, żeby dała do telefonu Salvatore'a. Podróżniczka włącza głośnik i zamacza palce w krwi wampira. Tymczasem Forbes pyta Stefana o szczegóły wizji, jednak ten nic więcej nie pamięta. Sloan decyduje, że muszą thumb|Lorenzo i Caroline znajdują kolejnego sobowtóra Silasa, Toma Avery'ego."wejść" głębiej i mimo licznych protestów blondynki połącza się z jego umysłem. Caroline panikuje, a Stefan w swojej wizji widzi rudowłosą kobietę, która zaczepia sanitariusza. Lorenzo przysłuchuje się, jak Forbes uspokaja swojego przyjaciela przez telefon. Po dłużej chwili Salvatore odzywa się i mówi, że wszystko w porządku, po czym przekazuje, gdzie mają szukać Avery'ego. Enzo i Caroline udają się na 6643 Peachtree Drive. Stoi tam dom, a poczta jest czteromiesięczna. Lorenzo puka do drzwi, ale nikt nie otwiera. Po chwili wampir wyrywa klamkę, a drzwi się otwierają. Na podłodze są narysowane różne wzory, które ciągną się przez cały dom. Na środku salonu klęczy rudowłosa kobieta z oczami w słup. Caroline próbuje wejść, ale nie może. Okazuje się, że Hazel jest właścicielką domu. Lorenzo mówi, że nie na długo, po czym ciska klamką w głowę czarownicy, co sprawia, że umiera, a dom staje się wolny. Po chwili wchodzą do środka. Caroline jest wściekła na Enzo, że ją zabił, skoro mogła odpowiedzieć na ich pytania. Według Lorenzo była w transie, niezdolna do jakichkolwiek negocjacji. Nagle do ich uszu dobiega bicie serca. Udają się na dół, gdzie znajdują Toma, leżącego na noszach, wokół którego ciągnęły się różne symbole i świece. Caroline i Enzo podchodzą do niego. Forbes próbuje go obudzić, a gdy się to nie udaje, zaciska palce na jego szyi. Nagle Avery budzi się, a blondynka odskakuje na bok. Później hipnotyzuje go oraz obiecuje, że nie będzie bolało. W chwili, gdy ma skręcić mu kark, pojawia się przy Enzo i robi z nim to samo. Po chwili zabiera stąd Toma i zostawia nieprzytomnego wampira. Później widać Lorenzo na podziemnym parkingu, kiedy Caroline próbuje pomóc uciec Sobowtórowi. Enzo skręca mu kark, a Caroline jest w szoku. Wampir wyjaśnia, że Podróżnicy wiedzą, gdzie jest Maggie, a on w przeciwieństwie do niej, zrobi wszystko dla ludzi których kocha. Lorenzo odchodzi i nie pojawia się już w tym odcinku. W Resident Evil, Lorenzo przebywa w domu Salvatore'ów. Gra w bilarda z Damonem, rozmawiając z nim na temat thumb|Enzo i Damon grają w bilarda.całej sytuacji z Eleną. Wampir nie omieszkuje mu dokuczać. Uważa, że to wszystko jest zagmatwane. Nie rozumie po co wampir udał się na zebranie szkolne brata swojej eks, Jeremy'ego. Na pytanie Salvatore odpowiada, że chłopak miał problemy w szkole. Po kilku zdaniach Damon stwierdza, że Enzo jest nieznośny i może ta jego Maggie nie może się odnaleźć, bo nie chce zostać znaleziona. Lorenzo mówi, iż jest to wyłącznie wina Podróżników, ponieważ spłonęli, zanim zdążyli mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest jego była ukochana. Podczas ich rozmowy, Elena i Caroline są w Mystic Grillu, gdzie Gilbert doznaje wizji. Dziewczyna dzwoni do Damona, jednak ten lekceważy telefon. Forbes thumb|left|Enzo wraz z Caroline i Eleną w przedsionku.wyciąga swój i wybija numer do Enzo. Wampir odbiera, a Caroline relacjonuje to, co się dzieje. Lorenzo siedzi w fotelu i przysłuchuje się Damonowi i Care. Dogryza swojemu przyjacielowi, że Elena ma seks-sny z jego bratem, na co Gilbert gwałtownie protestuje, Caroline ją popiera, a Damon mówi, że nie musi nic wiedzieć. Ostatecznie Salvatore mówi, że trzeba przyprowadzić wiedźmę. Po chwili przychodzi Elena wraz z Caroline. Kiedy sytuacja między Gilbert a Salvatore'em staje się wyraźnie napięta, Enzo wychodzi proponując komukolwiek drinka w bibliotece, a Care ochoczo idzie za nim, akceptując "zaproszenie". Siedząc w osobnym pokoju, wampiry bez wstydu i zachamowań przysłuchują się rozmowie byłej pary, raz po raz komentując dane wypowiedzi. Kiedy Elena prosi Damona, aby zostali przyjaciółmi, Enzo mówi Forbes, że teraz wszystko jest oficjalnie potwierdzone. Dziewczyna tego nie rozumie, więc Lorenzo tłumaczy, że do tej pory była jakaś nadzieja, nikła szansa, a teraz Damon został tej złudnej obietnicy pozbawiony. Ich rozmowa schodzi na temat Maggie, byłej ukochanej Enzo w Augustine. Ich wymiana zdań zostaje przerwana, kiedy w drzwiach domu staje Luke. Wszyscy gromadzą się w salonie, aby móc wysłuchać czarownika i zdać mu kilka pytań. Parker mówi, iż zza grobu powrócił ich lider, Markos i ma mroczny plan. Caroline przerywa mu, dodając, że złomowisko, w którym uprzednio pomieszkiwali Podróżnicy, jest puste. Każdy zgadza się z teorią Luke'a, że wizje mają być drogą do Markosa, więc, według Enzo, potrzeba im thumb|Enzo i Damon wchodzą do domu Markosa.więcej wskazówek. Później Elena i Damon siedzą na ganku, kiedy Gilbert ma kolejny sen na jawie. Lorenzo staje w drzwiach i pyta, czy było dobrze, ale Elena ignoruje go i rzuca na odchodnym adres, w którym prawdopodobnie ma być Markos. Mężczyźni udają się na 4620 Walnut Drive, po czym wchodzą do środka. Lorenzo nieustannie dogryza kumplowi, zastanawiając się na głos, w którym miejscu Elena i Stefan uprawiali swój szalony seks. W salonie na fotelu siedzi przywódca Podróżników. Jest zdziwiony, że to nie Elena i Stefan i pyta, co tu robią. Damon wymija go i zadaje jemu pytania na temat całej sytuacji. Później Markos proponuje spacer, ale kiedy Enzo próbuje iść razem z nimi, Podróżnik mówi mu, żeby został, jeżeli chce znaleźć Maggie. Wampir, chcąc ją ponownie zobaczyć, ulega mu. Więcej Enzo nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. W Man on Fire, Enzo pojawia się na ulicy, rozmawiając z Damonem przez telefon. Wampir chce wiedzieć, czy Lorenzo nie wie przypadkiem, gdzie mogą być teraz Podróżnicy, ale mężczyzna nie wie i rozłącza się. Wchodzi do kawiarni, gdzie przebywa Stefan, Elena, thumb|left|Enzo rozmawia przez telefon z Damonem.Bonnie i Liv. Oskarża Salvatore'a o zabicie miłości jego życia, Maggie. Stefan nie przyznaje się do tego, że to zrobił - mówi, iż w 1960 prawie w ogóle nie żywił się na ludziach, a co dopiero zabijał. Okazuje się, że Emzo zahipnotyzował kilku chłopaków, aby na jego znak zabili Luke'a, aby podporządkować sobie Liv. Dziewczyna robi wszystko, co wampir chce, aby zachować brata przy życiu. Inny student związuje Elenę i Stefana linami, nasączonymi werbeną. Enzo zaczyna czytać im na głos dziennik Maggie, który mówi, że w 1958 roku przeniosła się do Mystic Falls, a w 1960 roku zginęła brutalnie zamordowana. Podczas gdy wammpir mówił do Eleny i Stefana, Bonnie usiłowała wysłać smsa do Damona. Enzo zauważa to i wyrywa jej telefon, sam do niego dzwoniąc. thumb|Lorenzo w barze.Lorenzo nie daje dokończyć Damonowi zdania i rozłącza się, a starszy Salvatore szuka informacji o tej dacie w kronice policyjnej. W międzyczasie Enzo ciągle nalega, aby Stefan przyznał, że zabił Maggie. W końcu, kiedy wampir chwyta Bonnie za gradło, mówiąc, że zabije ją, jeżeli nie powie prawdy, Salvatore potwierdza, że zabił Maggie, chociaż jak się później okazuje, prawda jest zupełnie inna. Lorenzo kilkakrotnie wbija Stefanowi kawałki drewna w brzuch, a potem zatapia dłoń w jego klatce piersiowej, powodując niesamowity ból Salavtore'a. Nagle pojawia się Damon, co trochę dezorientuje Enzo. Mężczyźni zaczynają rozmawiać. Damon zdradza przyjacielowi, że to on zabił Maggi 8 listopada 1960 roku, kiedy chciała wstrzyknąć mu werbenę. Enzo znajduje jednak inny sposób, aby zapomnieć o całym źle, jakie przytrafiło mu się w życiu - wyłącza człowieczeństwo. Chociaż Damon go powstrzymuje, wampir przypomina sobie wszystkie przykre wydarzenia i "przyciska guzik". Mówi thumb|left|Enzo wyłącza człowieczeństwo.Salvatore'owi, że miał rację - czuje, że nic go nie obchodzi i ma gdzieś cały świat. Później Lorenzo pije bourbon i inne alkohole, po czym każe wyjść wszystkim studentom, z wyjątkiem Liv. Mówi, że chce coś przetestować, a potem wgryza się w szyję dziewczyny. Po krótkiej chwili puszcza ją, a ona upada na podłogę. Damon chce go powstrzymać przed dalszym rozrywaniem gradeł obecnych, ale Enzo skutecznie wbija mu szkło w szyję. Widząc to Stefan całkowicie przecina krępujące go więzy i rusza na wampira. Salvatore uderza go w twarz pięścią, ale Lorenzo oblewa go jakimś płynem, i korzystając z rozproszenia Stefana, porywa Elenę. Damon rusza za nim, a jego młodszy brat zostaje, aby uzdrowić krwią umierającą Liv. Później od razu znika, aby szukać porywacza. Podczas gdy Damon nagrywa się przyjacielowi na telefoniczną sekretarkę, Enzo i Elena znajdują się pod Uniwersytetem Whitmore. Dziewczyna próbuje go przekonać, że wyłączenie uczuć nie jest rozwiązaniem, a problemy thumb|Martwy Enzo.i ból wrócą ze zdwojoną siłą, ale wampir każe jej się zamknąć i odchodzi kilka kroków dalej. Gilbert wykorzystuje to, że stoi on do niej plecami i zaciska związane ręce na jego szyji. Enzo jednak odrzuca ją od siebie i skręca jej kark. W tym momencie pojawia się Stefan i rzuca się na niego. Przez chwilę biją się, aż Lorenzo przyciska Salvatore'a do auta. Wszędzie jest rozlana benzyna, a Enzo wyciąga zapalniczkę, która lata temu należała do Maggie. Wampir mówi do przeciwnika o swoim planie zemsty, więc Stefan korzysta z jego rozproszenia i zatapia dłoń w jego piersi. Wtedy Enzo wpada na inny pomysł odegrania się za zabójstwo jego ukochanej - jednym ruchem odpycha się od ramion Salvatore'a, przez co wyrywa sobie serce. Wie, jak poczuje się Damon, kiedy dowie thumb|left|Enzo w salonie Salvatore'ów.się, iż jego własny brat zabił jego jedynego najlepszego przyjaciela. Później Enzo pojawia się w domu Tylera, w którym przebywa Bonnie i Jeremy. Stefan uprzedził Bennett, że zabił Lorenzo, ale chce, aby Damon się o tym nie dowiedział. Po krótkim wahaniu, dziewczyna zgadza się i kłamie, że to jakiś wilkołak chce przejść na Drugą Stronę. Enzo mówi jej, że jeszcze się spotkają, a sam jest naprawdę dobry w zemście. Mężczyzna przenika przez Bon. Ostatecznie Enzo pojawia się, kiedy Stefan i Damon rozmawiają o nim w salonie. Przysłuchuje się ich wymianie zdań, po czym, choć nie mogą go widzieć, sam też coś mówi. Wygląd zewnętrzny Enzo był przystojnym wampirem o południowej urodzie. Był dość wysoki, i mimo thumb|Lorenzo.wielu lat tortur, dobrze zbudowany. Miał brązowe włosy i oczy w tym samym kolorze. Osobowość Lorenzo miał bardzo charyzmatyczną osobowość. Przed uwięzieniem w ośrodku Augustine, wampir prowadził satysfakcjonujące go życie. Rzeczą utrzymującą go przy zdrowych zmysłach w celi była nadzieja na odzyskanie wolności. Enzo obiecywał sobie, że gdy uda mu się wydostać, zemści się na Augustine. Kiedy Elena poznała Enzo, można było uznać, że wampir oszalał. Jednak podczas rozmowy z Damonem, Stefanem i Aaronem wyszło na jaw, że był on tylko trochę przewrażliwiony na punkcie tego, ile lat przesiedział w celi. Po zabójstwie Wesa, ostatniego z Augustine, stał się na nowo sobą. Był szarmancki, sarkastyczny i zabawny. Enzo należał do osób, które kiedy napotykają problemy, spokojnie wszystko przemyślają. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością.thumb|Enzo wyrywa przyklejone do ziemi krzesło. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. Wystąpienia Sezon 5 *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' (duch) *Promised Land (duch) *Home (duch/wskrzeszony) Relacje Damon Salvatore thumb|Enzo i Damon podczas pokazu w ośrodku Augustine.Enzo poznaje Damona, gdy ten trafia do sąsiedniej celi. Od tego momentu obaj spędzają wiele czasu na rozmowach o życiu przed uwięzieniem w ośrodku Augustine. Po pewnym czasie zostają przyjaciółmi i przyrzekają sobie nawzajem, że zemszczą się na swych oprawcach. Obmyślają strategię wydostania się na wolność. Przez rok Enzo oddaje połowę swej dziennej porcji krwi przyjacielowi, który dzięki temu odzyskuje siły. Podczas ucieczki Salvatore nie jest jednak w stanie uwolnić wampira z klatki, wyłacza emocje i pozostawia go na pewną śmierć. Lorenzo udaje się przeżyć i przez kolejne pół wieku niewoli utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że Damon wykorzystał go i zostawił na pastwę losu. Kiedy po latach dawni przyjaciele spotykają się, Enzo wypomina wszystko Salvatorowi. Uważa go za potwora i, chociaż Salvatore mówi mu, że w chwili ich ostatniego spotkania wyłączył emocje, Enzo nie zmienia swojej opinii. Z czasem wampir dowiaduje się, że Damon nie zaniechał swojej zemsty na rodzinie Whitmore i wybacza byłemu przyjacielowi. Ich głównym celem jest zabicie ostatniego doktora Augustine - Wesa Maxfielda. Enzo zostaje z Damonem, aż do momentu, kiedy Salvatore omal nie urywa mu głowy przez wirus, który wstrzyknął mu Wes. Później, dzięki współpracy z Podróżnikami, wampir zdobywa antidotum dla przyjaciela. Ponownie zacieśniają relacje. Enzo poszukuje swej dawnej miłości, Maggie, dzięki której nie poddawał się, będąc więźniem Augustine. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że to Damon zabił kobietę, nie wie, co ma zrobić. Ostatecznie, mimo próśb przyjaciela, Enzo wyłącza uczucia. Porywa Elenę, a następnie wdaje się w walkę ze Stefanem. Wpada na plan zemsty na Damonie - kiedy młodszy z braci Salvatore zatapia rękę w klatce piersiowej Enzo, by mu grozić, ten odskakuje do tyłu, zostawiając w dłoni wampira własne serce. Kiedy przechodzi na drugą stronę, obiecuje zemstę obu braciom. Maggie James Enzo poznał Maggie podczas swojego pobytu w Augustine. Była ona obserwatorką jego zachowania. Oboje bardzo dużo ze sobą rozmawiali. Była ona jedyną osobą, którą miał Lorenzo w tamtym czasie. Później stali się dla siebie thumb|left|Enzo i Maggie.bardzo bliscy. Maggie chciała, aby Enzo zmienił ją w wampira - wtedy mogła by go uwolnić i rozpoczeliby razem wspólne życie. Choć była to jedyna rzecz, jaką Enzo pragnął, zahipnotyzował kobietę, chcąc, aby żyła normalnie. Później, gdy Mag dowiedziała się o wszystkim,ścigała Damona, aby się zemścić. Właśnie z tego powodu straciła życie. Gdy Enzo odzyskał wolność, szybko chciał ją spotkać. Był zrozpaczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że nie żyje. Ostatecznie chciał się zemścić na Damonie, który to zrobił. Chociaż umarł, obiecał, że dotrzyma słowa. Caroline Forbes thumb|Enzo i Care. Caroline podobała się Enzo, przypomina mu jego dawną ukochaną, Maggie. Lorenzo często komplementował Care, m. in. nazywał ją "boską", "złotowłosą". Uważał, że jest w jej typie, ponieważ, podobnie jak Klausa, ma czarujący akcent, podejrzane morale i jest podróżnikiem. Choć Forbes niewątpliwie podobała się Lorenzo, on nigdy jej nie kochał, bo to Maggie uznawał za miłość swojego życia. Stefan Salvatore thumb|left|Enzo i Stefan.Relacje Stefana i Enzo nie były przyjacielskie. Salvatore zarzucał mu, że sprowadza Damona na złą drogę i jest tylko jego koleżką od zabijania. Lorenzo także nie przepadał za Stefanem, ale czasem starał się załagodzić dany spór, czy kłótnię. W ostatnich odcinkach i relacje robią się bardziej napięte. Enzo oskarżał Stefana o zabójstwo Maggie, torturował go. Później mężczyna zabija sam siebie, ale rękami Stefana. Lorenzo chce zemsty na braciach Salavtore. Elena Gilbert Ciekawostki Galeria Damon-and-enzo.png Lorenzo.jpg Enzo.jpg Tumblr mxrqdzefHw1rkip0do1 500.jpg Enzoewr.jpg 1499489 662766580440595 858386865 n.jpg Enzo 345.gif Lorenzo 456.gif Lorenzo 56874.gif Lorenzo poznaje Elenę.gif lorenzo.gif 640px-Damonenzo7.jpg 5x09enzoguy.jpg Devil04.jpg Enzo45642d.jpg Devil05.jpg Enzo45642.jpg Enzorg.png Denzo.png Lorenzo IV.gif Enzo VIII.jpg Enzo I.gif Bonzo.gif Denzo I.gif Enzo 5x13.gif Enzo II.gif Enzo III.png Enzo IV.gif Enzo IX.gif Enzo V.gif Enzo VI.gif Enzo VI.jpg Enzo VII.jpg Lorenzo I.gif Lorenzo II.gif Lorenzo III.gif Enzo 5x14.gif Enzo & John.gif Uff.gif Enzo & Care.gif Nj.gif 5x16 enzo.gif ENZO 5x16.gif Enzoline.gif lor.gif Love, love, love I.gif Love, love, love II.gif Awwww!.jpg Care & Enzo.gif care 5x16.gif dfe.gif Enzo dd.gif fghgg.jpg ;d.gif carenzo x.gif Enzo dsa.gif Ebnzo.gif STOP TALKING.gif Fhsd.png Kenzo.gif Kkk.jpg Kkk.jpg Love.jpg Dxk.gif Sfs.gif Damon and Enzo meet Markos 5x18.png Caroline, Enzo and Elena 5x18.png Denzo 5x18.png Enzo and Caroline finds Tom 5x17.png Enzo-5-18.png enzofwwe.png hadf.gif 640px-Enzo_5x19.png Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Caroline Forbes Kategoria:Zabici przez Stefana Salvatore Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania